


Quietly Content

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Claymore
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gen Work, Sort of introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was re-reading chapter 148 and this little piece came out of nowhere when I got to a certain scene. I also wanted to try getting into Tabitha's character just a little, because she's a character I haven't played with yet in my writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quietly Content

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading chapter 148 and this little piece came out of nowhere when I got to a certain scene. I also wanted to try getting into Tabitha's character just a little, because she's a character I haven't played with yet in my writing.

She knows her part in the fight is over when Priscilla's blade cuts through her skin and separates her limbs. She knows it before her cut up body touches the ground none too gently.

She knows well before Cynthia kneels beside her body to heal and reattach her limbs that she is already beyond help.

She knows that this place surrounded by both friend and enemy is where she will breath her last breathe... and she is quite content with that. There is no other place where she would rather meet death surrounded by the women that she has come to see as more than comrades, but as friends too perhaps.

Especially Captain Miria, who had won her loyalty at Pieta so long ago.

By chance she glances down and sees her right arm, then knows there is one last thing she must do before she can allow herself to pass on as peacefully as possible. And so she works to turn her head just slightly to look at Cynthia to ask for one small request.


End file.
